


After School Surprise

by CoffeeFiend1980 (CaseyBenSullivan)



Category: My Chemical Romance, Original Work
Genre: Fiction by a fictional character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1995-01-11
Updated: 1995-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyBenSullivan/pseuds/CoffeeFiend1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James gets a surprise after school one day and it's not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weekendgothgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Discovery of a Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/862299) by [CaseyBenSullivan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyBenSullivan/pseuds/CaseyBenSullivan), [weekendgothgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl). 
  * Inspired by [Learning More About A Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128426) by [CaseyBenSullivan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyBenSullivan/pseuds/CaseyBenSullivan), [weekendgothgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl). 



> Except for this note, this is a fictional piece of fiction "written by" one Mikey Way in high school, the same Mikey Way in the linked work. Being written by Mikey in this fictional universe, this would have been original fiction by him, but I included the Mikey/Gerard pairing and the My Chemical Romance fandom so readers interested in this pairing and/or fandom could find this work. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Underage = high school freshman / high school senior

It was quiet in the computer room at the high school. Everyone else was gone but James was still there to finish his home. Suddenly he realized that someone else was there too. It was Arthur, a senior. James was only a freshman. Arthur stood in the doorway looking mischievious and threatening. James looked around nervously for a way to escape but there was nowhere to go.

"Waiting for me I hope," said Arthur. James shook his head nervously. Arthur laughed, "Sure you were kid. Don't lie."

James didn't know what to do. He was frozen. Everything was silent except his breathing.

"Get up," demanded Arthur once he reached James' chair. He grabbed James by the shirt collar and before he could do anything Arthur was pushing him down over the table all the computers were sitting on, in between the computers.

James tried to get up once but Arthur slammed his head down again. James whimpered and then his eyes widened in fear as Arthur unzipped his pants and pulled out a cock as thick as a beer can. It was huge.

"Your going to take my cock and your going to like it," said Arthur. Then he pulled James' pants down and thrust inside. It hurt but it felt good too. And James was hard. He didn't know why.

Arthur kept fucking him until he came. Then he pulled James' pants up roughly laughed at him and left the room. James was still hard. He didn't know what to do.

to be continued...


End file.
